


Cassie And Karliah Come Out Of The Closet

by LaDeeDa



Series: Mates & Marks [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Character, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Soulmates, Submissive Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Alpha Karliah doesn't have time to get to their bedroom to have sex, she needs her mate Cassie there and then. Luckily they found a small closet just in time...A One Shot for my OCs Cassie and Karliah from my Mates & Marks series.You don't need to have read any of the Mates & Marks stories to understand this One Shot - it's all smut! However, if you have not read the series please bear in mind that Karliah is transgender and (as is explained in the main series) she does not intend to consider sex change surgery until she has impregnated her soulmate and wife, Cassie. This One Shot will show you exactly how hard she is trying to make that happen!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Mates & Marks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Cassie And Karliah Come Out Of The Closet

Sometimes alphas need their mates, urgently.

Sometimes they don’t have time to make it back to their bedroom.

Sometimes Karliah would simply have to swipe Cassie around the waist and carry her to the nearest available room.

Today Cassie and Karliah were tucked into a small closet with a bolt lock and a very dim light. Karliah sat upon a wooden stool, rocking her hips up into Cassie's as she clung to the shelves of paint and tools behind her with her teeny tiny hands. As all the shelving units were connected, they all thumped against the wall hard when Karliah gripped Cassie's thick thighs in her hands and began to drill her. Using all the muscles in her legs and core to bounce her baby on her lap hurriedly.

"Ah-Ah fuck!" Cassie gasped, her legs shaking either side of her mate's ripped abdomen. Karliah reached out and pulled on her left nipple sharply. "Ah-Ow!" Cassie cried out.

"Young ladies shouldn't be using that kind of language" Karliah chastised teasingly.

Cassie tried to reply but her mind wasn't having it, the pleasure rendering her mouth useless for anything but gasping and soft moans of the occasional word.

"Ka-Ah! Ah! Aaaah!" The bronze haired girl started trying to push her hips back, wanting more. The fullness of her mate inside of her always drove her crazy, their bodies fit together like a jigsaw and it felt so good but today she was absolutely losing it, she needed Karliah to overpower her, to fuck her senseless and leave her reeking of her mate, her alpha. Her wolf preened at the thought and her spine tingled. She was going to be Alpha Female of their pack one day. "Aah! Ka-Karliah..." She panted, grabbing at her alpha's now-torn-open button-up shirt and using it like the reins of a horse to rock herself back and forth, riding her mate with shallow breaths.

"Yes, baby?" Karliah gasped out, thrusting into her hard and fast.

Cassie whined in reply, her pink lips slightly parted. Her toes could only graze the ground as she balanced precariously on her mate’s cock.

“More!” She gasped, leaning her weight back to shift the force into that one spot that sent shivers up her spine and tingles down to the balls of her feet.

“Your wish is my command, love.”

Desperate to be bred, truly, deeply, Cassie let a submissive whine burst from her throat. Nothing else could spur on an alpha mate quite like that sound. Just as she’d hoped, Karliah’s thrusts became vicious in the way they only did when Cassie had used her submissive voice, slamming so hard into her she could have sworn her stomach was on the verge of puncture.

One hand slid from her thigh to the wet hood sitting atop her clit, fingers probing to find the perfect spot that drove her mate completely and utterly-

“Fuuuck!” Cassie screamed, violent spasms wracking her legs and lifting them higher.

Karliah continued to massage Cassie’s sensitive spot, bringing the smaller girl to tears as she was bounced on her mate’s cock.

“Good girl, come on, you can do it.”

“It’s… it’s too much.” Cassie pleaded desperately.

“Focus on me, baby girl.” Karliah growled, lifting her upper body to press her mouth to Cassie’s ear, “focus on my voice, on my fingers on your clit and my cock in your cunt.”

With a juddering curve of her spine her submissive climaxed, tears streaming down her cheeks and a ragged moan falling from her plump pink lips.

That was no reason to halt though, and Karliah continued to drill her hips up into her clenching cunt, riding her through her orgasm until her small body collapsed against Karliah’s breasts, using them as cushions to lean her head against.

“Giving up already, sweetness?”

Cassie pushed herself just a little and garbled something unintelligible into Karliah’s shoulder, her eyes rolling around under half-lids.

Karliah chuckled, “I don’t think so, my love, it’s time for round two.”

With a soft moan Cassie forced herself up on trembling arms using Karliah’s chest, giving her small pink nipples a squeeze on the way up.

“If you’ve got the energy to pull on my tits, you’ve got the energy to ride.” Karliah teased with that perfectly lopsided grin of hers.

Cassie nodded wonkily and pushed her toes down to the ground before attempting to lift her hips enough that she was only half-filled and then dropping her weight back down, letting gravity do the difficult work. Luckily her cunt had opened a fair bit from the pounding she had already taken, she took her full length easily to the hilt with every stroke.

Karliah groaned and bit her lip on one side with a sharp canine.

“Keep going, baby girl.” She grunted.

Cassie whined softly and felt her mate’s cock throb inside of her in response, She pushed herself to her limit, riding her as hard as her trembling thighs would allow. Stabbing herself over and over with the hard prick.

A burning sensation began to build in her calves from the effort of lifting and dropping herself over and over again, exhaustion setting in. She couldn’t help her body slowing down, she didn’t have the stamina of an alpha!

Letting out a frustrated moan, Karliah took her by the thighs again and gave in to her primal urges, taking over control and hammering into her, chasing her orgasm deep inside of Cassie’s pussy.

Cassie couldn’t form words around the vicious fucking she was receiving but instead let out a long, stuttering moan and braced her hands against the shelves again. Her wife was going to tear her in two at the rate she was going. No one ever mentioned this side of having an alpha for a mate.

Karliah came with a growl and snapped her teeth down over Cassie’s mark, dragging her mate into ecstasy with her.

Tears burst from Cassie’s eyes and flooded her plump cheeks as her entire body fell in defeat to the orgasm that hit her like a train. The pair clutched each other tightly as they rode out their pleasure, rolling their hips and crying out into the dark room.

Once their bodies had fully released, letting go of every ounce of tension in their muscles and draining them of all energy, they sunk to the floor together, panting roughly. Cassie could barely keep her eyes open as she laid in her mate’s lap.

“I think we need to get you to bed.” Karliah advised with a small, very weary, smile.

“Round three?” Cassie asked weakly, her eyes round and pleading for mercy.

Karliah laughed, “No, baby, you’re taking a nap.”

Cassie fell back against her chest in relief, clutching the remains of her clothes in her small hands in a bid to hide the trembles running through them. Karliah kissed the top of her head and lifted her on admittedly unsteady legs but managed to hold them both up long enough to unbolt the closet door, hobble them to their room and collapse on the soft sheets.

Karliah had been planning to get back to work after their ‘quick’ tryst… but now that she had felt just how comfortable their new fluffy throw blankets are…

The pair dozed side by side in their torn clothes, content in the warmth of each other’s bodies for the rest of the evening.


End file.
